


晨间活动

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	晨间活动

李赫宰把东海抱下来，用下面的硬挺顶了顶东海，“怎么办？”  
东海感觉到自己的欲望和赫宰的隔着裤子摩擦，有些害羞。“什么怎么办？你自己的事情，自己解决。”说完东海就转身去浴缸放水，昨天喝得大醉今天早上要好好泡泡澡。

看着东海毫无防备的背对着自己，赫宰觉得自己不干点什么都对不起自己。“这样好了，我帮咱们俩一起解决吧。”赫宰从背后捉住东海的双手放在他腰腹，将他揽在自己怀里。  
“别废话，你快出去。”东海用胳膊肘怼着赫宰，赫宰的嘴就在自己耳边，热热的气息烘的自己燥热。  
“都是男人，我都懂的，我不会对你做什么的，就用手解决一下，好吗？”  
在一通挣扎之后，东海被李赫宰连哄带骗的放进浴缸摁在怀里一通蹂躏。

浴缸里，东海靠在赫宰怀里，仰着头不住轻喘，手向后搂着赫宰的脖子。李赫宰不停在东海耳后脖颈脸颊落下热吻，手在东海的阴茎上撸动，时不时摩挲一下顶部。  
“···嗯···赫宰，我要到了······啊······”释放后的东海闭着眼睛喘着粗气，腹肌上还挂着白浊。身体刚刚放松下来，东海就感觉到后面有东西顶在他的股间。“赫，赫宰”  
赫宰把东海身上清洗干净，然后在他耳垂上亲了一口，“今天真是对不起，要麻烦你做早饭了好吗？” 东海搂着赫宰，低声嘟囔，“我可以帮你的” 。  
“东海，你帮我我会忍不住做到最后，到时候咱们谁也别想去上班了” 。

·····

“那个，你今天想喝牛奶还是咖啡？”东海一边说一边起身拿毛巾擦着身上的水。  
“咳，咖啡吧”  
东海换好衣服去厨房准备早餐，留下赫宰在于是冲凉水澡。低头看着挺起的欲望，李赫宰只能无奈摇头：“只能暂时委屈你啦兄弟。”


End file.
